


【博君一肖】开小灶 3

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 17





	【博君一肖】开小灶 3

“滚，什么恶趣味。”肖战脸红到耳根，把头撇向一边。

过了半天没听见动静，肖战转回头看到王一博嘟着嘴一副小孩子被强行制止做喜欢事情的模样。

“喂，你干、干什么一脸委屈啊。”肖战大着胆子上去捏捏王一博的脸。

别说，这胶原蛋白手感是真的好。

王一博头微微低着，抬眼瞅着自己，满眼得不到满足着急又可怜的样子，弄得肖战略微吞吞口水。

“啊行行行，”肖战一挥手，满脸不在意的大度，“那就一声啊。”

以前采访拍戏的时候成天叫嘛。肖战安慰自己。

“好好好！”王一博眼睛亮亮。

“王........”肖战不自在地轻咳几声，逃避着王一博的眼神，囫囵说完了后两个字，“王老师。”

空气都连带着静默了。

几秒后，王一博才沉沉地吐出一句话。

“既然叫了一声后面多叫点就无所谓了。肖同学，你说不乖的孩子是不是该被老师打屁股？”

耳畔传来王一博低哑的嗓音，随着他身体的靠近带着说不出的蛊惑，像是要把肖战整个人包围起来。

害什么羞。肖战暗自骂着，不就是想做吗，那就看调情谁调得过谁。

“王老师。”肖战抬起头，把手放到王一博的胸口，准确地按到乳头，歪歪头一笑，“您这样为人师表不太好吧？”

王一博挑了挑眉，小兔子愿意主动配合那简直更好玩了，让他无比兴奋接下来会发生什么。

“是吗？”王一博在肖战的腰上摸了把，飞快地把人转了一圈侧身对着镜子，捏住他的下巴逼他看着镜像，“你看看自己的样子，明明很期待被老师教训，是不是？”

肖战倒也大大方方仰起脖子，只不过看的是镜子里王一博的眼睛。

“王老师，您是不是早就看上我了。”

哟，小兔子变精了。王一博暗自欣喜，表面却还装着波澜不惊。

“啧啧啧，肖同学今天的话有点多。”王一博一手捂住肖战的眼睛，一手从口袋里掏着什么，“不好好回答老师的问题，是要被教训的。”

“你........”

感觉嘴被掰开，硅胶的触感很快袭来，脖子上也被什么东西圈住了。

难道是那个东西。肖战心里咯噔一下。

“你要干——呜.......”果然正要开口嘴里已经被填满，只能发出呜呜的音节。

肖战本能地两手去抓，刚好给了王一博机会握住他的两只手，再一睁眼就被不知从哪里拿的黑色领带绑住了。

被迫正过身体看着镜子，里面的自己叼着一朵艳红的玫瑰花，双手禁缚着长长的领带，由于王一博把胳膊圈在自己的脖子上，整个人向后撅起。

“嗯呜........”说不出话的感觉让人没来由地心底发慌。

“我要干什么？”王一博抓紧肖战，把手伸进他的上衣摸索，“别装了，肖同学真的不知道么？”

“呜呜.......”肖战内心飘过几百个草泥马，奈何身体实诚，被王一博挑逗得起了反应。

“心里骂人呢。”王一博在他胸前揉搓几番，感受到两点的挺立，一眼看见随之鼓起的前身，低低地笑了笑，“这么快啊宝贝。”

黑色的紧身裤格外明显，肖战难耐地动了动，两腿不自觉想缠到一起。

啪！

“分开腿！”王一博用力往肖战屁股上扇了一巴掌。

“呜......”小兔子一下就眼泪汪汪了。

“抬头。宝宝，你根本不知道自己有多诱人。”王一博抬起他的脸，顺手把裤子褪到腿根，让他侧身翘起屁股对准镜子。

刚刚那一掌五指分明地显现在右半边臀瓣上，已经起了红。

“宝宝的小屁股印上巴掌多好看，这么翘的屁股就是要用来挨打挨操的。”

肖战听不得这羞人的话，呜咽着动了动腰身，不想再以这个姿势面对王一博。

啪！王一博不满地又在屁股上落了一掌。

“谁让你动了。教你跳舞呢，一会有的是机会让你扭。”


End file.
